Roles Reversed
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot drabble showing what would have happened if it was Palmer who turned evil instead of Gibbs. Gibbs/Jodi. Rated for censored language and gestures.


In the old Titan Force 5, Gibbs had been the brains of the team and he would say he was the real leader of the team. However Palmer who took most of the credit of the successes that he was mostly responsible for, treated him without an inch of respect. He was a total glory hound.

Well Palmer grew tired of not being in the spotlight so he decided to become an evil 'mastermind', kidnapping several scientists and building him doomsday machines so he would become one of the would be conquerors that they had all fought against previously. Now being joined by his old teammates Sasha & Jodi (who he called 'Jojo'), Palmer's replacement who was his own younger brother Willie (mostly wanting to live up his fantasy of joining the team and wanting to try and stop him from being picked on for being a terrorist's brother) and Leon to replace Spud they had all reformed the team to combat him. The Admiral even begrudgingly reinstates them with Gibbs as the commander.

Right now he could only just shake his head and smirk when he saw the defeated and arrested Palmer inside of his cell with his eyepatch that he took after becoming evil. "You never liked not being in the spotlight, didn't you Palmer. You decided to try and enslave the planet because then you could order everyone to pay attention to you. Wonder how much media attention after you are locked up after your trial."

"Gibbs, my old know it all pal, you know I never meant for any of this! I wanted to do this so the team could be back together!" Palmer pleaded in a performance which would have fooled no one.

"It was more disappointing how you needed genius minions to actually pull off being a villain Palmer, you always sucked as a leader and I wish you could have been more of a challenge." Gibbs told him with a smirk and two middle fingers as he left with Palmer ranting as he left the prison area.

He came across Willie in his red uniform and put a comforting arm on the shoulder of his apprentice in engineering, "hope we can be kind of brothers Gibbs." Willie told him as they joined the others.

Gibbs was put into a hug by his wife Jodi as Sasha was ranting about her rivalry Troy. After they let go she faced them and asked "I think you both might have to make modifications to my vehicle, there will be another passenger in the next few months."

Gibbs just stared as her words sunk in and looked to her stomach as she nodded happily. As he was mentally making plans to set up his child's future education plus a replacement for Jodi's maternity leave there came in the Admiral. "There is an attack on Mars and after you are done with it, the President wants to present you all with medals." The Admiral told them and Gibbs gave him a salute.

They then get to work on their ships so they can form Titan Maximum since...

It was now time to Punch the %&$# out of it!

*RR*

Jodi looked to the screen of the machine that Willie had managed to put together once he had managed to work on technology they got from the Peeper. A device to look into other worlds. "Why couldn't that have happened, if Palmer was the A-Hole wannabe tyrant, I wouldn't be so conflicted! Why couldn't Gibbs have stayed with us..." Jodi muttered wanting to tear her own hair out.

She wondered what the child of Gibbs and she in that world would grow up to be like? It would be too upsetting to continue watching, as she would just keep thinking about how unfair that she was stuck in this reality. Deciding to put it out of her mind at the moment she decided to look up a reality where it was Sasha who was the traitor.

It might be fun and could use some cathartic if she saw a reality where she had gotten to put Sasha in her place. Or maybe she could find another reality better than hers than she could go to herself and live in.

 **Wish there more stories of this show and that it had last beyond one season. Apparently Seth Green decided to cancel it himself to continue working on Robot Chicken, I like that show but wish he could work on more of this. Plus I also wish there were more stories of Jodi and Gibbs.**


End file.
